


Locker Room Girl Talk and Desires not met

by Ring_Slinger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl needs to get laid by Betty, F/F, UST, mentions of Veronica and Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: Cheryl is taken back by Betty's aproaching her in the locker room. She's a little scared and a lot aroused.





	Locker Room Girl Talk and Desires not met

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim after watching the most recent episode in the current season. I don't own anything except the ideas in my head. I may write more for this later if I so feel like.

Cheryl hated to admit it, honestly the thought of it alone had her mortified but fuck there was something about her. Betty fucking Cooper, her strange cousin and almost her sister in law, but there was something to her tonight. Lust personified, every single word that came from her mouth had an undercurrent of desire. The way she walked, how she inched towards her like a predator stalking prey.

Cheryl took a breath not realizing that she was even holding it in. Betty said something, her lips were moving but the words were barely penetrating her brain. She’d agreed to something, helping her Ace boy toy or whatever but she didn’t care. Each time her lips moved all Cheryl could think of was that pink tongue darting around her skin, those lips wrapped around her nipples that she was sure could be seen through her bra. Fuck it all why did Betty have to barge in here with her assertive and sexier than hell badass persona. She’d heard stories from Veronica about those lips and talented tongue, Cheryl just needed to see if the stories were true. 

She wanted to push Betty against the lockers and kiss her, to feel those accusatory fingers touching her, undressing her. Damn at this point she would do whatever Betty wanted it didn’t matter. She was threatened and aroused at the same time, and Cheryl knew that if Betty looked down she could most likely see how damp her panties were. The blonde inched closer to her, head tilted and devious stare on her face causing her will and desire to form. Cheryl knew that this was what she’d wanted, to take something from her to bend and twist her to whatever she wanted.

Damn it how Cheryl wanted and needed more from her, sure she’d agree to whatever Betty asked for, if it meant that she'd get what she wanted. The way Betty moved and commanded things from her, Cheryl just wanted her to close the gap, pin her against the lockers and for the blond to shove her hand down her panties and get her off. But no, she was backing away, remarking about girl talk and ignoring her comment about being a badass. Cheryl watched her walk seeing her ass shake and bounce. Betty Cooper of all people held a spell over her, her hips her lips her tongue all of it driving Cheryl over the edge. Hopefully one day she’d get what she really wanted out of her.


End file.
